Las cosas que hay que hacer
by pixi-ice
Summary: Todos pensaban que Pein era el lider de Akatsuki, pero luego se descubrió que era Madara el que le daba ordener, pero... ¿quién de ordenes a Madara? Madazetsu, MadaraxZetsu


Vale, esto iba a ser un drabble… **iba**

**Nota:** al hacer este fic no trataba que fuera una gran cosa, ni una tragedia de esas que te hacen llorar, ni la angustia que te hace un nudo en el pecho, simplemente un fic desenfadado de esta pareja.

**Dedicado a:**

Culut-camia y Stig Al-sayf, que han escrito unos fics Madazetsu que os recomiendo.

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**Las cosas que hay que hacer para controlar Akatsuki.**

¿Quién controla Akatsuki? Obviamente, Uchiha Madara ¿no?

Bueno… en realidad es un poco más complicado.

Al principio todos pensaban que era Pein el verdadero líder, todos menos Konan y Zetsu claro, pero luego se descubrió que no era nada más ni nada menos que Madara, un hombre que debía estar muerto hace muchos, muchos, años.

Pero nunca hay que olvidar que siempre hay alguien por encima de ti, y que con Madara, no iba a ser diferente.

-¿Puedes hacer que sean Itachi y Kisame los que vallan a por el nueve colas?-preguntó Pein con tono calmado sentándose al lado de Zetsu.

Zetsu frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no vais vosotros?

Pein se encogió de brazos.

-Es apenas un niño, no quiero malgastar mis fuerzas en eso…

**-¿qué me das a cambio?**

Pein le miró, apenas molestándose en torcer su calmada expresión.

-Nada, soy tu superior-se justificó.

-No, no lo eres…-dijo Zetsu blanco-**Es igual lo haremos no tengo nada mejor que hacer. **¿Eh? ¿Yo no tengo nada que opinar, o qué?

-gracias-dijo Pein.

Y con la misma tranquilidad de antes, sin torcer el gesto por la discusión de su compañero se levantó, y se marchó de la habitación.

La mitad blanca suspiró.

-sigo diciendo que esto es peligroso.

Y dicho esto, ambos lados, se pusieron en marcha, hasta llegar a un despacho, esta vez el Zetsu negro era el que se quejaba diciendo que no pensaba usar "ese" método para convencerle. Su otra mitad le regañó diciendo que había sido él quien había aceptado en primer lugar.

Y mientras daba dos golpes a la puerta, preguntado de esta forma si era bien recibido, su discusión interna prosiguió, hasta que se oyó una voz diciéndole que adelante.

Zetsu respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Madara sentado en su despacho, casi a oscuras.

-¿qué te trae por aquí Zetsu?-preguntó Madara.

La habitación donde estaba Madara siempre estaba con la luz muy baja, apenas alumbrada por una vela, si es que esta alumbrada, porque los miembros empezarían a ver que salía luz de una habitación y empezarían a atosigar a Pein con preguntas sobre quién estaba allí. Claro, hay que tener en cuenta que en esta época no formaba parte de la organización su alter ego Tobi.

-Ma… Madara-sama-dijo La mitad banca con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

La mitad negra se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos con denotada molestia.

Madara, por su parte, prosiguió mirando a los papeles de su mesa, obviando la presencia del bicolor.

-¿Vas a mandar a Pein a capturar al nueve colas?-preguntó confuso Zetsu acercándose más a él.

Madara elevó una ceja debajo de la máscara, aun sin despegar su vista de los papeles.

-Deberías mandar a Itachi y Kisame-dijo sentándose encima de la mesa.

Zetsu pasó un dedo desde su cuello hasta donde la capa empezaba a cubrir su piel, de manera sensual.

Madara no pudo evitar mirar de reojo.

-¿y eso?-preguntó Madara tratando de volver a concentrarse en cu anterior tarea.

"**Esto es una gilipollez, tiene que haber más métodos de convencerle, **cállate, para que luego digas que soy yo el que habla de más"

Discutía en su mente Zetsu.

-no se…-"Mierda, olvidé la escusa"-**Pein tiene que ayudarme con unas cosas, además ¿No deberías guardar un As en la manga? El ocho colas apenas es un niño, Kisame podría fácilmente con él. Pein es tu mejor arma… deberías guardarlo para algo más importante.**

Menos mal, que Zetsu negro tenía un sinfín de excusas, igualmente Madara les ignoró y continuó a lo suyo.

-Ya, pero es mejor no arriesgarnos.-comentó mientras leía detenidamente uno de los papeles.

"¿Ves? No hay otro método, déjame a mi manera, **joder…" **dijo Zetsu a su otra mitad.

-No sé cómo puedes estar en este despacho con el calor…-dijo Zetsu desabrochando su bata, dejando su piel desnuda.

De nuevo a Madara se le fueron los ojos sin poder evitarlo, aun tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Por ahí hay hielo-dijo señalando a un lado de la habitación el moreno.

Zetsu negro miró aburrido, mientras el blanco parecía no rendirse aun, y Madara le volvía a ignorar.

Zetsu sonrió malignamente levantándose y avanzando hacia el lugar señalado.

Cogió el hielo con su mano mientras la parte negra se quejaba en anticipación.

Zetsu blanco pasó el hielo por su pecho descubierto haciendo que ambas mitades soltaran un largo gemido, pero claro, a causa del frio.

Madara giró su cabeza completamente para observar a Zetsu con los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo en ambas mejillas.

-per… perdón…-dijo Zetsu, poniéndose aun más rojo.

Madara elevó una ceja, dudoso y volvió en enfrascarse en su trabajo.

Zetsu negro le dedicó un gesto de molestia y frustración, pero el blanco insistía. El bicolor se acercó a la mesa de Madara a punto de sentarse de nuevo, cuando sin querer tiró un bolígrafo al suelo.

-Yo lo recojo-dijo rápidamente poniéndose a cuatro patas en el suelo de espaldas a Madara.

Esta vez el Uchiha se giró del todo para observar a Zetsu en esa postura, su capa de Akatsuki levantándose para dejar al descubierto sus bóxers grises.

-Zetsu… ¿estás tratando de provocarme?-preguntó Madara en su habitual tono de voz, sin inmutarse.

Zetsu se puso inmediatamente rojo ante ese comentario "**es que eres muy obvio**" le regañó su parte negra.

-yo… yo…-dijo con miedo a las inesperadas reacciones de Madara, Zetsu.

-Porque lo estas consiguiendo.-dijo el Uchiha pasando su mano por el trasero de Zetsu.

Zetsu le miró un tanto temeroso aun y con ese rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ma… Madara, escucha…

El moreno le subió la capa, aun ambos manteniéndose en sus anteriores posturas, dejando expuesta la mayor parte de su piel, su capa arrugándose mientras se acumulaba en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Madara se inclinó besando su espalda mientras una mano acariciaba su abdomen al mismo tiempo. Los besos de este llegaron hasta donde los bóxers comenzaban y se dispuso a deshacerse de ellos.

-pa… para-dijo Zetsu rápidamente sentándose de frente al Uchiha, en el suelo. Su bata, automáticamente bajando de nuevo, cubriéndole.

-¿Hice algo mal?-preguntó Madara ahora sin mascara.

Zetsu se puso muy rojo.

-no… es que…-dijo Zetsu.

Madara cogió al de pelo verde y le sentó sobre su regazo.

-¿es que qué?-preguntó besando su cuello.

Zetsu sonrió para sí mismo y apartó al Uchiha de su cuello, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Madara, Madara… sabes que no quiero distraerte de tu trabajo…-dijo Zetsu de manera seductora.

Madara sonrió contra su dedo dándose cuenta de que había caído de nuevo en una trampa de su querida planta.

-¿y qué puedo hacer para tenerte?-preguntó pasando sus manos por el trasero el menor.

Zetsu se puso rojo al notar esto.

-**Dejar que sean Kisame e Itachi los que vallan.-dijo su parte negra.**

Madara respiró hondo.

-echo-dijo besando a Zetsu.

Pein se acercó a la puerta tratando de oír lo que ocurría dentro.

-deberías dejar de jugar con mis sentimientos Zuzu, te podría costar caro…-oyó al líder decir.

-no juego con ellos, sabes que te quiero… oye espera… que te quiera no quiere decir que… ¡Ah! **¡Madara….! **Por favor… eso no… M….**m… si….**no… yo…

Pein sonrió colocando sus manos a los lados de sus caderas, dando por hecho que ya no sería él el que fuera a por el nueve colas.

Bueno, en realidad solo sentí una cosa, haber tenido que recurrir a la persona que controlaba Akatsuki, porque eso significaba que este iba a tener que sufrir un rato.

Si, definitivamente, no era Madara el que controlaba una organización de asesinos, y no era el maestro de la manipulación que todos creían, después de todo, siempre hay alguien mejor.

**FIN…:D**

Iba a hacer una colección de One-Shots pero entonces, como cuentan como una sola historia, habría menos fics madazetsu. Asi que cuenta como historia interdependiente… de momento


End file.
